


Their Little Person

by spaceprncss



Category: DC Comics, Teen Titans
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-11-09 13:34:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11105610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spaceprncss/pseuds/spaceprncss
Summary: a new miracle is about to arrive in their lives





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> just a little something I wrote. if you guys like it I can keep writing.  
> rated m+ I guess.  
> set on whatever universe y'all wanna picture this at, I wrote it thinking about the DCAU universe.

chapter one

"so, 10 weeks, you said?" he asked, curious and protective eyes staring at her alien form. "well, yes, that's what the doctor said, at least." she looked down, tears still resting on the corner of her tired eyes because of all the stress she had been through during the day. it was a warm summer night in the city, rain was pouring on their window as the young couple discussed about their trembling future "I don't remember much about how Tamaranean pregnancies used to be like but I do remember they lasted 10 months" her lower lip was trembling. she looked up at him. her eyes begged for assurance, for help. for anything he could give, for everything he could give. Dick could feel how scared she was, he could see it so he just extended his right arm and caught her huge and thick hair on his hands. he hugged her like she was the most precious thing in the world, like she would disappear if he let a single part of her body go. he could smell the scent of her body and with his love he took away all the pain and doubt she was feeling right now. "I'm so afraid, Dick" she mumbled on his neck. "I'm so scared for us. I'm so scared for this baby. what if more of the Gordanians come after me? what if I'm requested go back to Tamaran? What if..." he grabbed her cheeks with his hands, holding her face and looking at her deep, pupilless eyes "hey. we're gonna be alright, okay? and you know why do I know this? because we're together. you and me, like we've always been. we've been through everything together, Kory. this will be no exception". for the first time in a while, he could notice hope in her eyes instead of fear. she had a small smile starting to form on the corner of her pink mouth "and hey! we're having a baby, sweetheart. that's not something bad, actually, I'm pretty excited about it" Dick had a full smile on his face now and small tears starting to form on the corner of his eyes. Kory looked down and smiled. her green eyes were full of tears again but, now, for the first time today, these were happy tears. the fears were so small compared to the happiness that filled her heart right now. the truth is, her biggest fear was that Dick would leave her after finding out about their baby. while being sane, thoughtful, Kory would never have that possibility crossing her mind, but the moment she found out about her pregnancy, every kind of crazy ideas came to her mind. and this one is easily the one that scared her the most. she looked up and they both had big smiles and tears on the corner of their eyes. Dick grabbed her face with his tired hands and kissed her. kissed her like he had just met her, kissed her like he knew her for a thousand years. kissed her like he knew he'd want to spend the rest of his life by her side, specially now. he let go of her mouth and let his hands rest on her hair, playing with her curls. "we're gonna be fine, babe" he kissed her forehead and pressed their foreheads together "our biggest issue right now is how we're gonna tell the rest of the team" she giggled. he looked at her smile and started smiling too. he made her laugh. everything was fine again, somehow.


	2. Chapter 2

chapter two

he woke up this morning just like he always wakes up every single morning: with a bunch of curly red hair all over his face and the back of her golden skinned body staring at him. this would be a lazy saturday, he knew that the moment he looked at the clock beside their bed and read "11:00am". he started playing with her beautiful curly hair. it amazed him how she wasn't able to wake up with his touch on her hair because of how long her red curls were. little did he know that the Tamaranean princess had actually been awake for hours now. Kory looked back at him and smiled "you're awake" he let her hair go and reached for her waste and then her tummy, holding it protectively. "oh, didn't notice you were awake, hon. have you... been awake for how long? you know you can always wake me, right?" he said, kissing the back of her neck every time he could reach it while talking. "I've been awake for a while, but it's okay. I'm just thinking" he raised his head a little so he could look at her eyes. then, carefully, he reached for the other side of her waist so he could turn her in a way she could fully stare at him. still, she kept staring at the wall in front of her, her bare nipples hard from the coldness they were exposed to after leaving the warm fabric of their blanket. "thinking? about what, Kor?" he looked deep in her green eyes even thought she wasn't looking at him, a worried expression on his face. "I'm just really worried about how Bruce could be mad at you or something. I mean, I don't care about him judging me but I'd be so sad if this affected your relationship with him" Dick smiled and looked down, then looked up at her again, part of his messy black hair falling on his face. "Bruce will always be mad about something, babe. don't worry. specially about this" he set his right hand on her tummy under the blanket, staring down at her, and now she looked up right at him "I don't want you to worry about this, okay? I need you to relax and enjoy this. there's nothing wrong with what's happening to us, Kory" she smiled and kept looking at him, nodding "I know" she looked down "I just got a lot of things in my mind right now, y'know" she smiled, thoughtful "but the most important of all is that I'm excited right now. and I'm so happy" she looked at him with a sincere expression in her face, she was being honest here "I've always wanted to have kids. And the fact that I was lucky enough to start a family with the man that I love, in a safe environment... X'Hal, I'm so happy, Dick" he smiled. he was happy too. god, he was so happy. he didn't know how bad he wanted kids until the possibiy actually became a reality to him. Dick kissed the top of her head, then her cheek and left the bed. he grabbed an underwear that was just standing on the ground and putted it on. "well, it's almost noon, we better start to get ready" he kept putting his clothes on and she just stared at him, her face could turn into a question mark right now. he looked back at her, figuring out the situation "oh, you forgot, of course" she kept the same face on "we promissed to train the Titans today. I actually told Gar I'd show him some moves" her mouth formed an 'o' now and she closed her eyes, noticing how much trouble she found herself at. she didn't want to tell the team right away but she couldn't get there and not train without giving them a proper reason. she didn't want to lie too so that meant she needed to tell the Titans about her pregnancy today. she looked up at him and started to talk, her hair falling on her face as her golden skin glowed from the light that came off of the window by their bed "guess I'm giving them the big news today, then" she said smiling. he looked back at her with a small smile on the corner of his mouth. "you sure?" he asked, right before she nodded, a huge smile on her face right now. "I bet they're gonna kill eachother to try and be this kid's godparents" Dick said while throwing her pink dress at her.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> don't get mad at me, it's gonna have a comeback. I promisse, the only thing I want with this fic is love and family moments. get ready.

chapter three

they arrived at the tower around 1pm. after a lot of fighting, Kory had her usual pink dress on, perfect for the sunny summer day they found themselves at today, while Dick had his Nightwing outfit on. Kory spent the last half an hour telling Dick how Tamaraneans would fight even when they were 10 months pregnant, therefore a little training would be nothing, but Dick managed to convince her that this baby might be way more human than they think. they found a few of the Titans in the living room, Raven, Donna and Jaime were having leftovers of a pizza that they could only assume, was being used as their lunch now. "hello guys!" Dick greeted them as they got in, the fellow Titans looked up and smiles spread over their faces "hey Dick! Kory!" Jaime answered them, the girls just kept smiling. Raven couldn't help but stare at Kory from top to bottom. she noticed. Kory knew that Raven would be able to sense what she was going through right now. either way, Kory just smiled and looked at Donna and Raven "How are you girls doing today?" Donna looked up and started talking as Raven smiled "we're doing great! we went to the carnival yesterday! Gar mentioned that you took the team there once. it was fun!" Kory stared at them and nodded, always smiling. "so, where's the rest of the team?" Dick asked them looking at the girls and then at Jaime. "Damian is training. Gar is asleep." he said, as Dick nodded "I'm gonna go wake Gar up. we can meet outside in 15 minutes?" after Jaime said that, Dick and Kory nodded and said yes, making their way to the elevator. they got in and as soon as the doors closed, Kory looked at Dick "Raven noticed" Dick was looking down, then just looked into her eyes as she started speaking, with wonder in his eyes "she did?" Kory nodded. Dick seemed amazed. he probably doubted that Raven had sensed it but since he trusted Kory, he believed in her words. he was actually impressed with how Raven was capable of doing that. the couple waited under a tree as the Titans started arriving. "hey guys!" Gar said, as he went back to human form after resting on Jaime's arm on monkey form. "Kory! you're not training today?" he asked. Kory wasn't even noticing what was going on, getting distracted looking around her, but as soon as she heard her name she looked up, catching question mark eyes staring at her along with Dick's comforting eyes as he looked at her and nodded. Dick looked down and waited for her to start to talk, he could sense the confusion on the air. the younger Titans stared at the couple, eyes hungry for answers. "well... uh... I'm not gonna be training with you guys today, nor will I train with you guys for a while now" Kory started talking, looking up now and trying to catch one Titan eye at a time "because... uh... Dick and I..." she was looking down again "we're gonna be parents!" that just left him. he didn't notice he had said it until he actually said it. he was smiling as he said it, but that was a nervous smile more than anything now. either way, the reaction was instantaneous. jaws dropped, smiles, hands over smiling mouths. Donna was the first to shout the "congratulations!" the young girl had just joined them for six months now, but that was enough to get attached to each and everyone of her teammates, specially Kory "dude! that's awesome man! congrats!" Gar said as he hugged his friends. Jaime and Raven smiled and provided their congratulations too. Damian was the only one who acted in a strange way. neither Kory or Dick could read his reaction, was it jealousy? judgment? they couldn't said it. when everything was quiet and the only thing left in the air was a comfortable silence, Damian interrupted it "congratulations, Grayson. Starfire." his arms crossed "how amazing it is to put your personal life in front of your commitment to the team" his arms kept crossed. her smile fell off her face and she just looked down. she hasn't thought about that. she didn't have time to think about that, about how everything would affect their team. "X'hal, why do I have to think about everything all the time?" she thought, loosing her senses as she felt his eyes judging her. and the worse of all, she never saw that coming from Damian. the boy pretty much lived on their apartment now, being invited to have dinner with her and Dick or even spend the night. Damian even had a room on their apartment now. they were so close. Dick had a mad expression on his face. he was pissed. "oh, please" he shouted, arms in the air. "things happen Damian, it's not like everything in our life is about our superhero lives. you wouldn't understand it anyways, of course" Kory was still looking down, in shock. she really didn't see that coming. the other Titans just stayed quiet, staring at the fight scene in front of them. Damian kept his arms crosses and signed, turning around and walking into the tower, not saying a word. Kory looked at Dick and he reached for her waist, not even looking at her until he started talking, his eyes were trying to catch every step Damian took "you're okay, hon?" his tone completely changed, he went from rage to sweetness in a second. his expression completely changed too, his tender eyes warming her heart as she stared at him. "I'm okay, I'm okay. that was just... X'hal, that was something" she looked down now, then looked up to the other Titans "I think I'm gonna go back home, if that's okay for you guys" Dick just kept staring at her, the younger members just nodded. she looked at him and he nodded too, giving her a quick kiss. he held her waist until the last minute and then just stared at her walk away. all the younger member were looking at him now, their faces could read "what are we supposed to do now?" he just looked at them with a serious expression and said "let's train".


	4. Chapter 4

chapter 4

Kory couldn't take Damian's word from out of her mind. she walked toward their car, opened it and got in. she sat down for a while in there and just broke down. she allowed herself to break down. she took it all off, her worries, her fears, even her happiness. she just needed it all to leave her while she was alone. without even noticing, she started to caress her belly. she had both hands on her belly now and as her tears fell down the steering wheel of her and Dick's car, she noticed. she stopped everything and noticed that for now on she wouldn't ever be alone in this world. she would always have that little person by her side. her baby. she positioned her forehead on the steering wheel and looked down to her belly as her hands held the small bump protectively. "you're already causing a lot of trouble, little one" she smiled. a satisfying smile. "but I'm great full about every second of it" she whipped a tear from her face and got up, resting on the sit behind her "I'm so happy you're gonna be here soon, sweetheart." what she was feeling right now was unexplainable. there was a contention going up her chest, a warm feeling of stability. she could easily say she thought all the trouble in the world, all the bad things she ever been through, had just washed away. she could feel gracefulness rising up inside her because now she knew every little thing was about to be alright because of this little person of hers who was about to arrive.

-6 hours later-

Dick arrived home after a long day of training at the tower. he had messaged Kory before asking if she was okay and he was received with a 'everything is fine :)'. he knew that when little faces made it to the messages it was because she was really fine. he opened the door and entered their home right into the serene smell of green tea. surprisingly, he found their living room and kitchen empty, even though the aroma filled those ambients too. he walked a few more steps just to find her sitting on their bed, only wearing one of his old shirts and panties, focused on her phone. she was probably reading something and didn't even notice that he was present. with his hands on his pockets he took one more step and then she looked up, with a big smile on her face. "hello, my love" she said, as he smiled too. her voice was like a sweet bonfire on a cold winter. she could warm him up just by the tone of her voice. he spent the entire evening angry at Damian, but then one second with Kory and all the anger and pain goes away. "did you make some tea?" he asked, approaching the bed. "oh yes, I did. you want some?" she asked, offering him the cup. he started unzipping his uniform. "no, I'm fine, babe" he unzipped just by his lower belly and then he reached for the bed. he layered down in a way that his face could reach her feet. he started kissing the back of her ankle and started going up to the back of her legs. "how are you feeling, sweetheart?" she stopped reading and looked down at him, her legs a little more open than before so she could see him. "I'm okay, Dick. seriously. I was in shock when Damian said those things but then I started thinking. honey, he probably thinks he's gonna be replaced." and then it hit him. Dick didn't notice that they'd probably have to turn Damian's room into the baby's room. they wouldn't get to make movie nights anymore when the baby arrived. Kory wouldn't get to spend half the time she spent with Damian now because of the baby. Damian was 13, after all. it made sense for him to act the way he was acting "oh my god, Kory" Dick just stared at the wall behind her, and then he looked at her eyes "that's true" she smiled and looked down, a comfortable silence falling in the room as Dick seemed to keep thinking about what she just said. "I've been reading a lot about human pregnancies, you know" he looked at her now as she kept talking, resting his face on her leg. "I remember very little about Tamaranean pregnancies because the only one I had contact with was my mom's when she was expecting my brother, I just remember listening to a lot of stories with Tamaranean women pregnant and in battle" she kept looking down at her phone as Dick kept crawling her, now resting on her thighs, right after he kisses the sides of it. "but from what I've read about it they don't seem much of a big deal" he was listening carefully now. last time he learned about pregnancies was like, what, high school? the only girlfriends he had after that were Kory and they had pregnancy scares a few times but they were all washed away fast so they didn't even mind getting knowledge about it. "getting very tired, nausea, mood swings... I can get over all that easily, Dick" she looked at him now, a pround expression on her face. he smiled and closed his eyes, resting on her thigh. "sure you can. I can't wait to see me making it through all your mood swings though" he giggled and opened his eyes looking at her bright smile. "but I bet it will be worth it". he crawled a little more, making it to her belly. he raised her shirt a little bit and kissed the lowest point of her belly, then looked up to her while caressing the growing tummy "you got a bump already, babe" he looked up at her with excited eyes and an open mouth. Kory giggled at how excited he looked. "yes, I do. also my breasts are bigger and darker, I noticed that too" she said between giggles. his smile turned from a excited smile to a naughty one "yeah I noticed that, too. I just didn't tell you 'cause I thought it could be only me thinking they were bigger." she laughed, reaching for his black hair and running her hands over it. "of course you did" she said as she kept smiling. Dick stopped to think for a minute and then remembered what he had to tell her. "oh, I did some research, too" he said as she looked at him with a question mark on her face, her mouth opened a little but he started talking right before she started speaking "we can already find out about the gender, right?" he asked, excitement still on his face as confusion was kept on hers "yeah... the doctor said... but I didn't want to find out without you it was all so fast, I actually went there because I thought I had a flu..." "great!" he interrupted her. she looked at him again, looking for answers. "I got the perfect person who can help us with everything. I got a day off on friday so let's say we'll have to give the family a little visit over the weekend" Kory smiled. she always liked going over to Gotham. she would get along with everyone in there so well, she wishes she could live more near them so she could see everyone everyday. Dick started to get up from between her legs and take off the rest of his uniform as he went to the bathroom. "also I'm gonna talk to Damian tomorrow, we got more training..." he took one step inside the bathroom and then looked back to her. "oh, I'm gonna take a shower, Kor. wanna join me?" he had that smile on again. she didn't even answer, she just looked up, then got up and ran into the bathroom to join him.


	5. chapter five

sunday ended up being another sunny day in their city. they usually did barbecues on sundays at the tower backyard and this sunday was no exception. as Dick and Jaime prepared the sausages and burgers, Kory, the girls and Gar would loudly talk and laugh under a tree close to them. Damian was still nowhere to be seen and that worried Dick. "excuse me for a minute, Jaime?" Dick asked as he started getting away from the barbecue. "sure, go on man, I can take care of this" Jaime said as Dick nodded and left. Kory noticed his absence but kept talking and smiling regardless. Dick made his way into the tower to look for Damian. as he got inside, the cool breeze of the air conditioning kissed his face as he got released from all hotness of the weather outside. he looked for Damian on the living room, the training room, even the games room and kitchen, until he finally found him on the most probable place ever: his room. Dick knocked and was welcomed with an angered "who is it?". Dick smiled for finally finding him and answered "it's just me" as he opened the door. Damian, who was previously sitting on his bed reading a random book, now stopped and looked up. "oh, hello Grayson" his tone softened, almost relaxed. he wasn't using his mask like he usually does and Dick could see his eyes. it was so much easier to read him when he didn't have the mask on. "how's Starfire doing?" Dick was caught off guard with that. he didn't expect him to show that he cared anytime soon. maybe he did feel sorry after all. "why don't you ask her that?" Dick said as he sitted on the bed to stay closer to his brother. Damian looked down and took a long breath, then looked up again. "I'm sorry, okay? that was rude and I... I'm..." "jealous" Dick said, smiling. Damian opened his mouth and got a full surprise face on "jealous? pardon me, Grayson, but why would I ever be jealous about you and Starfire expecting a child?" he was even moving his hands in the air now. he was actually angry that Dick pointed that out. "hmmm I don't know..." Dick putted his right hand under his chin, pretending to be thinking "maybe because someone will no longer have a room on our apartment, or because movie nights won't be that common anymore after the baby arrives..." Dick kept looking up as Damian had his mouth open, eyes wide and watered as he looked down with his arms crossed. he closed his eyes and started talking. "okay" he said as Dick looked at him, surprised that the boy actually admitted something like that. "I... may have been a little jealous and then... was rude because... Dick, Kory is the closest thing I have to a mother" Damian looked up now, deep into Dick's eyes and Dick could notice a few tears forming. he only calls her Kory when he's talking to her, never when talking about her to anyone or when he's near other people. Dick was witnessing something very rare happening: Damian was acting like the 13 years old that he is. with that, Dick extended an arm and wrapped his brothers head, pulling him into a hug. "you know you're not gonna lose her, right?" Dick said as he felt Damian's arms around him "not even if you try" Dick smiled and pulled away "and hey" he said looking at Damian now, his full face red for crying despite his darker skin "do you honestly think movie nights are not gonna be happening all the time as usual? c'mon" they both had a smile on their faces now "Kory loves you Damian. I... I love you. you know that." Damian nodded and smiled. Dick knew that him saying 'I love you' back would be too much for him but, still, he waited a few seconds before saying "why don't you go wash your face and get ready so we can go out there with the others and you can go talk to Kory, how about that?" Dick said looking at Damian as he looked down. Damian simply nodded as he made his way into the bathroom. as Damian was walking, Dick thought about something and said it "oh, and Damian" he said and the boy looked back at him with a few tears still left on the corner of his eyes "you know Kory sees herself as your mother figure too, right?" Dick said, with a small smile on his lips. Damian just looked down and opened a big smile. it was rare to see him smile and Dick was pround that he did.

-30 minutes later-

Dick and Damian arrived outside as the rest of the team was already having the first burgers that came out. Kory lifted her head at their presence and they separated, with Dick going to help Jaime again and Damian approaching Kory. she turned around as she noticed him behind her. "hello, Damian" she said as she turned around. "hey Kory. can I... can I please talk to you real quick? in privacy?" he looked behind her, staring at Garfield, Raven and Donna for a few seconds until his eyes met her green, big, pupilless eyes again. "of course" she answered with a smile as she got up.  
"do you think he'll actually apologize?" Donna asked, staring at the two as they walked into a small shadow under a tree. "oh, yes" Raven answered, meeting Donna's confused eyes "if there's one person Damian couldn't ever afford to lose, that's Kory". Dick smiled as he looks down and hears the girls talking about the bond between his brother and the love of his life.


End file.
